Insensible
by Valentia-Crzn
Summary: Perdida bajo la superficie de ser alguien que su padre desea, Hinata Hyūga, ha olvidado lo que es tomar una decisión por sí misma. Durante toda su vida ha sido reprochada por su padre  lo que ha provocado que ella no confié en sí misma.


_**Insensible**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto–Sama. Solo me pertenece esta historia. **_

Las ramas de los arboles se movían al compas de la hermosa melodía del viento, los cantares de los pájaros resonaban en lo alto del cielo, una combinación exacta para un día perfecto en La Aldea Oculta De La Hoja. Los animales correteaban de un lado a otro en busca de su alimento la cual la misma naturaleza le brindaba a todo ser vivo que existiera en aquel bello lugar.

Las hojas seguían moviéndose en sintonía con el viento. De entre las ramas de los arboles dos kunais salieron repentinamente clavándose en el césped verdoso del aquel sitio. El viento volvió a emitir su silbido, moviendo cada hoja y en el proceso unas cuantas caían al suelo.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida, simplemente se limitaba a escuchar la hermosa melodía que producía la naturaleza. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como el viento acariciaba su rostro. Pero la paz que inundaba su cuerpo se vio interrumpida al volver a sentir la opresión en su corazón. Una opresión que comenzó a sentir al fracasar en una de sus misiones en La Aldea De La Cascada y con ello los reproches de su padre. Abrió sus ojos sin mostrar emoción alguna, su mirada era fría e indiferente. Cerró sus puños levemente apretando fuertemente su mandíbula. Se sentía cansada por todas y cada una de las acciones que hacía en su vida.

–Hinata.

Levanto sus ojos sólo para encontrarse con dos kunai más dirigiéndose a su persona. Abrió más sus ojos se había perdido en sus pensamientos en aquellas sensación de dolor que olvido lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Era demasiado tarde las dos armas iban a dar de lleno con ella.

Sostuvo con firmeza ambas armas antes de que tocaran a su alumna. Si hubiera tardado más tiempo de seguro Hinata en esos momentos estaría en serios problemas. Se maldijo por no haber prestado más atención en el entrenamiento y en especial a su alumna. Miro de reojo a la ojiperla para asegurarse de que esta se encontrara bien, pero lo que encontró fue a una Hinata quien en sus ojos simplemente mostraba frialdad e indiferencia. Era raro en ella mostrar una mirada de aquel tipo. Kurenai estaba consciente de que algo malo ocurría con la chica, mas nunca pensó que algo así pudiera ocurrir con ella. Por esa misma razón había rogado a la Hokage que le permitiera estar más tiempo con el equipo 8 pese a su embarazo.

Kiba y Shino salieron de sus escondites preocupados por su compañera. Eran consientes que si no fuera sido por Kurenai–sensei probablemente Hinata estuviera herida de gravedad. Ambos jóvenes llegaron donde se encontraba su compañera. Kiba comenzó con un sinfín de preguntas sobre su estado a lo cual la chica no respondía. Shino le analizo muy cuidadosamente, la actitud de su compañera era muy extraño era común en ella responder todas y cada una de las pregunta que Kiba le hiciera, pero en estos momentos era como si cada pregunta que él hiciera fue desagradable para ella.

Kurenai se fue acercando a sus alumnos debía hablar con Hinata, sea cual sea el problema por la que pasaba la chica debía ser solucionado de inmediato o sino algo muy grave pudiera pasarle a ella. Y eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría jamás. Hinata era su alumna y alguien a la que consideraba su hija no podía permitir que algo malo le pasase no si ella podía impedirlo.

–Hinata…

–Lamento lo que ocurrió, Kurenai–sensei– hablo la chica interrumpiendo a su maestra– no volverá a ocurrir.

Los tres le miraron muy confundidos era la primera vez que Hinata no tartamudeaba además aquellas palabras que había pronunciado iban cargado con indiferencia. Kiba no podía creer la nueva actitud de su compañera de equipo, ellos tres estaban preocupados por ella, aquellas palabras que dijo segundos atrás con aquel tono de indiferencia había sonado como un no necesito de su preocupación.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?– hablo un poco molesto el chico perro.

Kurenai levanto un poco la mano en señal de que el Inuzuka se callara. Analizo minuciosamente a la ojiperla en busca de algo que le dijera que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Lo único que encontró en sus ojos fue nada, su mirada se encontraba indescifrable. Suspiro con poca frustración.

–Hinata acaso algo malo sucede. Últimamente te veo un poco… distante de nosotros. – Comenzó a hablar acercando a su alumna– Nosotros somos un equipo y sabes muy bien que puedes contar con nosotros sin ningún problema– coloco ambas manos en sus hombros– por favor dinos que es lo que sucede.

La Hyūga le miro en sus ojos simplemente reflejaba un vacio sin fin. Miro a sus compañeros que se limitaba a escuchar la palabra de su maestra, volvió su atención a la mujer que tenía en frente. Kurenai era alguien a la que consideraba su madre pero con el pasar de los tiempos aquella figura maternal que había visto en ella comenzó a desaparecer.

–Pase lo que pase con migo no es algo que deba decirle– bajo su mirada– ustedes jamás entenderían nada.

Sin decir más desapareció de aquel lugar algo que sorprendió a los presentes. Kurenai estaba perpleja era la primera vez que Hinata se comportaba de aquella forma. Sus ojos adquirieron un estado melancólico por no saber qué hacer en esos momentos.

–Shino debemos ir por ella.

–No creo que sea lo adecuado, ella no desea nuestra ayuda es mejor que no la molestemos.

–Pero que rayos estás diciendo, Shino. Debemos ayudarle.

–Kiba. Shino tiene la razón.

Kiba abrió los ojos confundido pero al instante relajo su cuerpo dándole la razón a su maestra. Una parte de él se sentía frustrado y la otra molesto por la actitud con la que se dirigió Hinata a su maestra. Soltó el aire lentamente sin saber que más hacer todo estaba completamente confuso para su gusto.

La tarde en Konoha se hacía presente en el cielo. El gélido viento continuaba recorriendo las calles provocando en sus habitantes el deseo de estar en sus casas bebiendo un bien merecido té caliente. Algunos aldeanos continuaban con la labor que les correspondía pese al frio que comenzaba a colarse el las calles, mientras que los niños jugaban en el parque riendo como era típico en su edad.

Su respiración se había vuelto muy agitada en esos momentos. Esquivo otro ataca que iba dirigido a su hombro derecho. Le estaba costando un poco de trabajo mantener activado el Byakugan, pero desactivarlo en esos momentos era un lujo que no debía darse. Su padre, Hiashi Hyūga, se encontraba observando en ese preciso momento. Se acerco a su primo liberando pequeña cantidad de Chakra para contraatacar.

– _ustedes jamás entenderían nada._

El recuerdo de las palabras que le dijo a su maestra la estaba matando. No había sido su intención sonar grosera con ella, pero en esos momentos se encontraba frustrada que no medio sus palabras. Sentía como su corazón se le oprimía por la culpa. Había pensado disculparse con ella, nunca pensó que en ese día su padre planeara un combate con su primo para medir sus capacidades.

Neji podía esquivar con simples movimientos los golpes que su prima lanzaba. No deseaba presionar mucho a su prima en el combate, deseaba que ella se volviera fuerte algo que nunca pasaría frente a los ojos de su padre. Sabía de antemano que Hinata no sería capaz de golpear a alguien si no lo requería. Dio un paso atrás para ganar un poco de impulso y lanzar un golpe.

Hinata no deseaba luchar en esos momentos simplemente lo hacía por compromiso. Deseaba que su padre la valorara por lo que era y no por algo que ella no quería ser. _–Pase lo que pase con migo no es algo que deba decirle_. Aquel recuerdo le invadió de repente distrayéndola y…

El golpe había dado en su estomago cayendo sentada en el suelo, sujeto su estomago con una mano. Neji estaba congelado no era su intención el de golpearle de hecho el ataque había sido tan simple para que ella pudiera esquivarlo. Se acerco rápidamente a su prima para ayudarle pero la voz impotente de Hiashi lo detuvo.

–No le ayudes, Neji.

–Pero Hiashi–Sama, yo…

–Desde el principio tus ataques eran demasiado simples– miro a su hija– incluso con aquel ataque tan fácil no fuiste capaz de esquivarlo.

Hinata no dijo nada para defenderse sabía de antemano que todo lo que dijera seria en vano. Su mirada se volvió fría, se levanto del suelo y miro a su padre con rencor. Aquella mirada duro segundo antes de que la Hyūga comenzara a caminar rumbo a la puerta principal.

–No he dicho que podías marcharte.

Ante las palabras de su padre Hinata se detuvo. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, acto que no paso desapercibido por su padre. Estaba cansada de toda aquella mierda de entrenamiento, deseaba poder hacer que su padre le aceptara como era, pero sabía muy bien que aquello jamás ocurriría. Abrió la puerta sin impórtale lo que su padre dijera.

–Hinata te estoy hablando– gruño el líder al ser ignorado por su hija– ¿A dónde vas?

–A donde yo vaya no es de su incumbencia– soltó apretando más los puños. Sin decir nada más salió de aquel recinto.

Hiashi estaba cabreado quien se atrevía para dirigirse a él de aquel modo. Pero su odio paso a segundo plano al volver a recordar el momento en que su hija le había sostenido la mirada, con aquellos ojos cargado de rencor. No le dio más vuelta al asunto y se dispuso a marcharse a su despacho. Observo a su sobrino y como leyendo su mente negó con la cabeza la idea de ir tras ella. Él comenzó a protestar pero Hiashi lo callo diciendo que era mejor si despejaba su mente. Neji obedeció a duras penas las órdenes del líder del Clan mientras comenzaba a pensar las mil y un razones de por qué Hinata estaba un poco extraña. Sin llegar a una conclusión dejo el asunto en paz.

Nunca había pensado que tales palabras hubieran sido pronuncias por la ojiperla. Aquellas palabras eran las que invadían su mente en esos momentos, su mirada completamente perdida en su taza de té. Observaba como el humo se elevaba perdiéndose en la nada del espacio. Volvió a beber un poco más de aquel té que había preparado, esperanzada que con ello sus neuronas pudieran encontrar una solución al problema. La luz brindaba una cálida sensación de tranquilidad, sus ojos seguían divagando por los alrededores de su departamento. Su mirada se detuvo en aquellas flores, flores que fueron el mas maravillo regalo que había recibido por parte de Asuma. Sus ojos enrojecieron al instante, pero sacudió de inmediato esa sensación de dolor.

Se levanto de su sillón dirigiéndose a su cocina cuando escucho que alguien llamo a su puerta. Suspiro lentamente y se encamino a abrirle a quien quiera que sea. Al abrir no espero encontrarse con ella en esos momentos.

–Buenas tarde Kurenai–sensei.

–Bu…buena tardes, Hinata.

La Hyūga no sabía porque había decidido pasar por el apartamento de su maestra. Le miro con la típica mirada que le caracterizaba, con timidez e inseguridad. Kurenai le miro muy confundida. Observo cómo Hinata centraba su mirada en el piso y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos. Entendiendo el mensaje se hizo a un lado para que esta pasara.

Hinata no sabía que decir o hacer en esos momentos, pero algo que tenía muy bien pensado era pedir disculpas por el comportamiento que demostró con ella en la mañana.

–Ku…kurenai–sensei, y…yo lamento mi comportamiento de….

–No te preocupes Hinata. – Sonrió cálidamente a su alumna.

Hinata se sentía agradecida con ella, pese a todo sabia de mas que podía contar con ella en cualquier situación. Deseaba poder contarle cual era su estado, preguntarle con era la mejor decisión ante su desgracia. Pero lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue lanzarse en sus brazos buscando sentirse bien en aquellos brazos. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos con el fin de desahogarse en esos momentos.

Kurenai no sabía cómo reaccionar en eso momentos, pero sus instintos actuaron por si solo abrazándola y consolándola buscando con ello poder hacer sentir mejor a la chica.

–Yo deseo hacer entender a mi padre que esto soy. – Soltó sin importarle nada.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Kurenai entendiera cual era el problema y como siempre Hiashi Hyūga era el único responsable de que Hinata se encontrara en ese estado. Abrazo con más fuerza a la Hyūga mientras en su oído susurraba palabras de consuelo.

Era el más valioso objeto que tenía en su vida. Lo sostuvo con mucho cuidado temiendo que, con sus manos la foto fue a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. En aquella foto se podía apreciar a la familia del Hyūga. Sonrió con nostalgia al volver a recordar a su esposa y a su querido hermano gemelo a su hija mayor de cinco años y a una Hanabi de tal solo dos meses de nacida. Después de contemplar y recordar el día en que la foto fue tomada, su mirada se poso en aquellas dos personas que también compartían el retrato familiar sus camaradas del Clan Uchiha, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

Miro fijamente al líder del clan Uchiha mientras que en su mente aquellas palabras que le había dicho una semanas antes de la masacre comenzaron a tener significado para él.

_Su mirada era fría e indiferente. Desde aquel lugar podía observar muy bien como su hija mayor era sometida a un entrenamiento no muy rigoroso con ahora su nueva tutora, Yuhi Kurenai. Miro con rencor como su hija caída a punto de desmayo al finalizar el entrenamiento. Ni que fuera sido para tanto, sabía muy bien que Kurenai no sabía nada sobre el modo en que se entrenaba aun Hyūga ya que ella aparte de ser nueva en la villa no conocía el modo adecuado para perfeccionar el Byakugan, por lo que solo se remontaba a entrenar a su nueva alumna con entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo. _

_Observo como la mujer se acercaba a su hija dándole la mano para que esta se levantara del suelo. _

–_Que gusto verte de nuevo, Hiashi._

_El Hyūga no se inmuto en verle, simplemente contesto con un gesto de cabeza a su antiguo camarada, Fugaku Uchiha. Sus ojos seguían observando a su hija y como era consentida por Kurenai. No es que sintiera celos por ver como la mujer era más cariñosa con su hija, no. Simplemente le dama odio observar como esta no le exigía más a la niña ya que ese era por decirlo así su tarea. _

–_Sabes– comenzó a hablar el líder del clan Uchiha– debes valorar más lo que tienes._

–_Y tú que puedes saber– le miro con rencor– Tu hijo mayor es una promesa para tu clan. Mientras que mi hija es…_

_No quería mencionar ni siquiera la palabra. En parte envidiaba al Uchiha ya que él había tenido a dos hijos que eran una bendición para su clan. Él simplemente tenía a dos hijas una que era una vergüenza, pero por lo menos contaba con su hija menor que al parecer tenía mucho talento para sacar al clan adelante. _

–_Desearía mucho tener una hija como la tuya. _

–_Lo dices solo por…_

–_Tú no sabes valorar lo que tienes. –Volvió a repetir. _

_Hiashi le dirigió una mirada de odio. Desvió la mirada volviendo a encontrar a su hija riendo a las cosas que le susurraba su maestra. _

–_Yo solo quiero que mi hija sea fuerte y así honrar al clan._

–_Y eso de que sirve– cuestiono– si empiezas a perder el amor de un hijo._

_Al no comprender a lo que se refería su antiguo camarada volvió su mirada y con ella preguntando cual era el punto._

–_Yo igual deseaba lo mismo al punto de presionar a mi hijo mayor a ser algo que él no deseaba. Claro al ser mi hijo me complació en mi demanda. Mostrándome que podía ser un prodigio para el clan. Pero al pasar el tiempo su comportamiento fue cambiando hasta el punto de ser una persona insensible. De mirarme con odio y rencor, aborreciendo al clan._

_Hiashi no contesto simplemente se limito a escuchar las palabras del Uchiha. _

–_Haz lo que quieras, pero estoy seguro que algún día sabrás muy bien a lo que me refiero– sin decir más comenzó a caminar rumbo a los territorios Uchiha. _

Ahora sí que entendía muy bien a lo que su camarada hablaba. La presión ha la que sometió a su hija había despertado en ella un odio al Clan y hacia él. Cerró sus ojos suspirando lo más lento posible.

–Tenías razón, Fugaku– hablo para sí mismo

Hinata deambulaba rumbo a su casa contenta pero a la vez triste. La primera había podido disculparse con su sensei y de paso desahogar su pena con ella. Era un alivio poder haberle contado su estado emocional a ella ya que era la única persona con la que podía contar. Y triste porque no tenía intenciones de ir al reciento Hyūga. Pero su maestra había insistido en que regresara y aclarada algunos puntos con su padre. Chasqueo la lengua ante la idea de hablar con su padre, sabía muy bien que este ni atención le prestaría.

Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta principal de la mansión. Camino a pasos ligeros no tenía intención de llevar la plática a esas horas de la noche simplemente descansaría y mañana por la mañana hablaría con su padre. Llego a su cuarto, abrió lentamente la puerta, pero al momento de abrirlo se encontró con la persona que no deseaba ver en esos momentos.

Hiashi observo como la sonrisa de su hija se esfumo al momento en que sus perlados ojos se posaron en su persona. Por alguna extraña razón la reacción de su hija pareció afectarle y sintiéndose miserable al saber que él era el causante de que su alegría se esfumara.

–Hinata necesito hablar contigo.

–Yo no deseo hablar contigo, padre– respondió con frialdad. _–Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad _

Las palabras de su maestra resonaron en su cabeza.

–Lo siento– se disculpo lo cual por primera vez le costó trabajo pronuncia. –De que desea hablar, padre.

Hiashi sabía muy bien que aquellas palabras habían sido pronuncias de manera muy forzada.

–Hinata, hija. Puedo saber por qué motivos hoy te comportaste de esa manera.

Un tema la cual no deseaba tocar en esos momentos. _–Explícale tus sentimientos, los padre cometemos errores._ De nueva cuenta las palabras de su maestra volvieron a resonar en su mente. Suspiro son cansancio sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de hablar con su padre pero ya que era él quien sacaba el tema valía la pena tratar de explicar cómo se sentía.

–Yo no deseaba seguir entrenando.

–Pero debes entender que eres la futura heredera del clan y tu deber es ser la más fuerte.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo con aquellas ideas que la ojiperla aborrecía. La mayor parte de ella estaba harta de que su padre siguiera con las mismas ideas, ser el clan más fuerte de Konoha. El odio que acumulo con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo en todo su ser.

–Eso es lo que más odio. Estoy harta de escuchar las mismas palabras de siempre. Harta de escuchar cosas sobre el clan. Toda esta mierda de ser el clan mas fuerte me tiene, harta.

Se mordió la lengua no era lo que había tenido en mente. Y para mal tuvo que decir una palabra que nunca había mencionado antes, pero era algo que había comenzado a almacenar en lo más profundo de su ser. Deseaba hacer entrar en razón a su padre, deseaba poder decirle como había afectado su estado emocional y… como la estaba afectado.

Hiashi quedo perplejo, era la primera vez que su hija le gritaba. Deseaba que su hija fuera fuerte como él y con ello ser el clan más fuerte. _–Y eso de que sirve. Si empiezas a perder el amor de un hijo._ Las palabras de Fugako invadieron su mente. Tenía razón de que sirve si perdías el amor de un hijo.

–Hinata debes entender que yo simplemente deseaba…

–Simplemente deseabas que fuera como tú– interrumpió– pero nunca te diste cuenta que simplemente deseaba ser yo misma. –Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse– Poco a poco comencé a sentirme completamente inútil, deseaba hacerte feliz, pero todo lo que hacía era inútil. Nunca comprendiente como me hacía sentir tus rechazos. Comencé a sentirme insensible, deseaba, deseaba nunca haber nació en el clan Hyūga, porque todo lo que yo quería era ser mas como yo y menos como tú.

Hinata no pudo más con sus lágrimas y exploto en sus sollozos. Esa no era la forma como desea explicarle a su padre sus sentimientos pero no pudo controlar su boca y comenzó a decir lo primero que le venía a su mente.

Hiashi comenzó a sentirse como una escoria. Nunca pensó que así era como su hija se había sentido todos estos años. _–Yo igual deseaba lo mismo, al punto de presionar a mi hijo mayor a ser algo que él no deseaba. Claro al ser mi hijo me complació en mi demanda. Mostrándome que podía ser un prodigio para el clan. Pero al pasar el tiempo su comportamiento fue cambiando hasta el punto de ser una persona insensible. De mirarme con odio y rencor, aborreciendo al clan. _

Miro de nueva cuenta s a su hija. Deseaba consolarle pero tenía temor que esta le rechazara. No, sabía muy bien que Hinata jamás haría algo así. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a su hija. Deseaba poder borrar todos los dolores que él mismo le fue causando.

Hinata sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo en un abrazo protector. Cayo en cuenta que era su padre quien le abrazaba, su padre Hiashi Hyūga le abrazaba.

–Hija, lamento todo lo que te e causado. Discúlpame.

Estaba soñando o en verdad su padre se estaba disculpando. De repente sintió pequeñas gotas mojando su cabello color negro–azulado. Comprendiendo que su padre estaba llorando.

–Se que no merezco tu perdón. Pero espero que algún día puedas perdonar todo lo que he causado en ti.

Abrazo con más fuerza el cuerpo de su hija. Tratando de demostrar con aquella acción lo arrepentido que se encontraba.

Hinata no podía creer que su padre estuviera llorando. _–Todos podemos mejorar, nadie es perfecto en esta vida. _Su maestra tenía razón en pronunciar aquellas palabras. Abrazo a su padre algo que nunca había podido hacer desde que fue derrotado por su hermana menor.

–Solo deseo que me aprecies por lo que soy y no por algo que quieres que sea.

–Y así será– Terminó por decir.

La luna era la única testigo de aquel momento. O por lo menos eso se creía. Tres personas eran presentes de aquella escena entre padre e hija, dos mujeres y un hombre. La mujer sonrió con amor al ver que, entre padre e hija ya no existía la diferencia, como el padre aceptaba por fin a su hija tal como era. El hombre junta a su esposa de igual manera sonrió ante la escena que estaban presenciando. Con una última mirada de los tres y llevarse entre ellos el alivio al ver que ya no habría diferencia entre ellos dos y que probablemente a partir de ese momento las cosas serian completamente favorables para ellos, desaparecieron en lo alto del aquel cielo lleno de estrellas, uniéndose al brillo de aquella noche tan confortable en Kohona.

–Todo será diferente desde este momento– susurro Hiashi en su oído de su hija.

_**Fin del Capítulo.**_

_**Bueno espero que haya podido ser de su agrado. Sé que tal vez tenga muchos errores sobre todo la ortografía, disculparme por ello. Soy nueva en el mundo de la escritura. La historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de Linkin Park "Numb". La cual trata de cómo nos sentimos presionados en algunos puntos sobre todo si se trata de nuestros padres. Gracias por pasarse a leer este humilde fic. Saludos. **_


End file.
